


Live And Let Fly

by literatelilshit (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Angelic Possession, Gen, Grace Sharing, Nephilim, OC-centric, Physical wings, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/literatelilshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ally and Maeve have been friends since high school. Now, as flatmates in New York they've managed to create a fun, if strange life for themselves. But what happens when you throw wings and Winchesters into the mix?<br/>(WARNING! This is a fan service that my friend Joey and I are making)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joey/gifts).



The studio wasn’t large, in fact, it was downright tiny. This was due to the fact that neither girl had caught their big break yet and a part-time salary didn’t pay much, but it was enough for two girls just moving out and starting college. By New York’s standards it was actually not bad. Maeve put down the box she was carrying, brushed her hands off on her t-shirt which read

‘YOU’RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU DON’T HEAR THE VOICES’

and took a deep breath, almost immediately coughing it back up again.

Yup, definitely New York air. she thought as she leaned her hands on the knees of her worn jeans and tried to breath without choking, I’m gonna need about four pounds of cleaning spray to get rid of this smell.

They had been able to afford it due to Maeve’s numerous scholarships and grants.

Who says grades aren’t everything? She joked to herself between coughing fits.

“Hey, nerdface, why’d you stop?” Her new roommate asked loudly, her boisterous voice carrying up the stairs as she marched into the room, also carrying a box.

She raised an eyebrow at Maeve from under her wild nutmeg and magenta curls before she too dropped her box and doubled over, dramatically hacking up the contents of her lungs.

“Geez Mae, gimme some freaking warning before you fart will ya?” the tall, freckled girl wheezed as she grinned and wrinkled her nose at her athletically built friend, who huffed and rolled her eyes at the jab, but still let the corner of her mouth creep up into a half-smile.

“Come on Ally, we still have three more boxes and some furniture to bring up.” Maeve stated as she straightened and stretched the kinks out of her spine.

Ally stood as well, her grin widening as she ruffled her friend’s short, already disheveled auburn hair. It had been done up in a haphazard bun on the way out of the door and was barely held together with a mismatched collection of colorful clips, many of which caught Ally’s hand as she dragged her hand through the reddish-brown mop. Maeve shrieked as Ally worked to disentangle her hand from her shorter counterpart’s hair, destroying what was left of the messy hairdo in the process. Ally, thinking that she had caused enough chaos, and noticing that Maeve wasn’t too pleased with her new and improved hairdo, ran back out of the room and down towards the moving truck outside as fast as she could, Maeve and her crazy hair hot on her heels.

“Catch me if you can, dwarfy fuckface!” Ally hollered over her shoulder.

That was one of the things about Ally, you could always tell she wasn’t serious even though she never showed any signs of joking around. It was one of the things that made introducing her to others annoying.

“Alice Jean Holbrook you’re in trouble now!” the girl yelled from underneath her mess of hair.

On her way down, she ran face first into a large solid torso, she hadn’t seen while running down the stairs, falling flat on her butt onto the carpeted steps.

“Oops, sorry dude.” she apologized to the man she had moved over in her haste. The man didn’t even seem phased.

_Of course he isn’t. Maeve thought, He’s huge._

And he certainly was. The man must have been at least a foot and a half taller than her, as well as a few years older. He also wore a suit, but didn’t seem like a business man. His hair, which hung to the nape of his neck, gave it away, as did his eyes. The deep hazel of them was much too kind and sad and hard for them to be stuck behind a desk all day, looking at paperwork.

The man spoke, “No problem, let me help you.”

He reached out a hand, which Maeve took gladly. The man opened his mouth again to speak when someone interrupted him, stealing their attention.

“Sammy! Get a move on!” A deep, guttural voice called out from above.

On the landing above them appeared the face of a man. He also wore a suit, and he too didn’t seem like the type for a desk job. He had a strong jawline and eyes that shared the same hardened look that the other man, Sammy, had. That, paired with his short blond hair would have made her think he was a soldier, but his eyes were a brilliant green and his lips were almost femininely full. He could have been a model.

The idea of this man in army uniform made Maeve feel a little weak.

_I always did like a man in uniform._

Sammy sighed, “I have to go, have a nice day…”

Meave blinked and shook her head, pulling herself from her stupor.

“Oh, it’s Maeve.” she supplied.

Sammy shook her hand. “Nice bumping into you Maeve.”

The ginger girl snorted at the literalness of the sentiment. Willing herself not to stare at Sammy’s retreating ass, she hurried down the stairs. She had no idea the adventures that awaited her.


	2. Good Morning Sunshine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: never forget the coffee.

 

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Maeve was woken up by the sound that she had recently come to identify with Ally “getting some”. It was a sound she was becoming more and more familiar with, whether she liked it or not (and she definitely did not).

Maeve sighed. She grabbed her noise-cancelling headphones and laid back down, blasting Metallica in an effort to shut out any suspicious sounds. She tried to go back to sleep, she really did. She counted sheep, then she tried cows, then pigs. She even tried counting zebras, but it was really useless. She had already been mentally scarred. After almost twenty minutes she had still failed to return to sleep, so she cautiously pulled up one of her headphones.

Silence.

She rolled out of bed.

As Maeve neared the bedroom door she paused. There were a few unspoken rules that had been set up when the girls had moved in together.

  1. No messing with any of Maeve's rock posters,vinyls, or her car.

  2. No cockblocking Ally.

  3. No going into each other's rooms without permission.




If Maeve opened that door she would be breaking rules three and probably two. She gritted her teeth and hoped that the silence would last, but before she could turn to leave the door swung open, leaving her staring at a very familiar face.

"Adam?" She asked.

She gaped at the half naked torso of their pizza guy. The boy's cheeks rapidly turned a stark hue of cherry red. He turned around slightly, which is when Maeve noticed who was behind him. She bent around the gangly man to share her gape with Ally.

"You fucked the pizza man?"

Ally stood slouching against the doorway, an overly large pajama shirt covering up her boxers. Both Ally and Maeve had found that guys clothes were less expensive, and usually more comfortable, not to mention more practical to wear. Maeve was more into it than Ally, which made sense since half of her closet was already unisex rock shirts. Ally, on the other hand, tended only to wear the clothing when she was at home and wanted to relax, to take breaks from her normal routine of high waisted skirts, floral crop-tops, and beanies with punk logos.

Ally rubbed her eyes, "Well, Adam, not that I don't love chatting in my underwear, but don't you think you should probably get going?"

"Uh."

"I'll take that as a yes. This was nice, see you soon!"

And with that Ally pushed Adam unceremoniously out the front door. She huffed, leaning back on the door frame, the bridge of her nose pinched between her forefinger and thumb.

Maeve wrinkled her nose. "That bad, huh?"

Ally glared at her. "You have no idea."

She sighed and pulled herself up again.

"I'm never experimenting ever again."

Maeve snorted, "it's hilarious that your version of experimentation is with dudes."

Ally shrugged, "What can I say, a woman wants what a woman wants. Now can you make me some coffee before I fall asleep on the kitchen floor? I'm gonna go get dressed."

Maeve rolled her eyes, but made her way into the tiny kitchenette. She opened the cabinet, and for a moment stared blankly at the empty shelves before she realized what that meant.

"Uh, Ally?" She called out nervously.

Ally trudged into the kitchen wearing a pair of sweats and a beanie. She yawned and wearily rubbed the bags under her eyes.

"What?" Ally asked through the yawn.

Maeve cocked her head in a jerking motion towards the coffee-less cupboard.

Ally groaned, "Great, what now?"

Maeve cocked her head in thought, "We could head down to that coffee shop a block away that I saw on the way to work."

"Fine, what's it called?"

Maeve smiled smugly, like she had a dirty secret that she couldn't wait to share.

"It's called Grind On Me." She said.

Ally snorted, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Ally shopkeeper, her head, closed the cabinet doors, and headed out of the room, calling over her shoulder as she left.

"'Kay, let's go then."

The girls grabbed their jackets and shoes, not bothering to change out of their pajama sweatpants.

"Can we bring the boys?" Maeve asked.

'The boys' referred to Joe and James, friends of Ally and Maeve, who had gone to high school with them and had moved into the hall across from theirs when they had all been accepted into New York colleges.

"Okay, but if they're asleep, I'm not spending half an hour trying to wake them up."

But they never made it to Joe and James's apartment, because just as they were about to knock on the boys' door, they heard a bloodcurdling scream and saw a flash of bright blue-white light at the end of the hall. Without thinking they ran towards the apartment that had been the source of the commotion.

"Hello?" Ally called through the door.

"Nobody is answering!" Maeve cried frantically.

In a show of surprising strength Ally broke down the door and literally busted onto the strange scene inside.

 


	3. Angel Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels are crazy.

The girls stood in the doorway staring at the figure laying on the ground of the studio. The man groaned as he slowly propped himself up. Maeve slowly crept closer, Ally right on her heels. As she closed the distance between her and the stranger, she saw that he had traces of blood smeared across his face. His eyes were wide with terror; he jumped up and held a long strange blade pointed directly at her. Maeve brought her hands up in the air and the man seemed to calm down.

“Dude, are you okay?” Ally’s voice came from behind her.

Seeing that they were harmless the man rushed up and took hold of Maeve’s shoulders, dropping his blade in the process.

“You have to help me! I beg of you!”

She eyed him cautiously, obviously this guy was not right in the head. Ally backed away towards the window, wanting no part of this but as she did, two figures outside caught her eye.

“Hey, there are people out there.” She paused squinting. The man let go of Maeve and walked over to the window. Once he caught sight of the pair outside he quickly turned towards the two girls once more.

“There is no time! I need your assistance. Please!” He got down one knee and bowed down to her. “Will you help me?”

Maeve stood slightly shocked but she was sure the man was crazy.

“Umm, yeah sure...” She quickly looked over to Ally, signalling for her to help, but Ally just shrugged.

“Thank you. I appreciate your sacrifice.”

He turned on his knee and grabbed the blade before getting back up. He brought the weapon to his neck. The girls gasped and both reached for the man’s arm, to no avail. The blade sliced through his flesh, but instead of blood, a blue light spilled from the wound and onto the hands of both Maeve and Ally. In surprise, they staggered back as the body dropped, staring at the glow. The light slithered up their arms and into their mouths. Burning webbed through their bodies as they fell to the floor. Maeve and Ally shared a single look of terror before their eyes fell shut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! sorry for the short chapter, this is the first one Joey worked on, and she was just getting a feel for the characters at this point.


	4. So Wake Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get some pain-killers over here?

 

Ally had woken up with hangovers before. Heck, there'd times when she had been legitimately worried that she was going to die, but that was nothing compared to how she felt at that exact moment. Her entire body felt like she had been flattened with a rolling pin, then ground up into tiny bits. Then that someone had taken those tiny bits, mixed them into a big pain smoothie, made her drink it, barf it up, and drink it again.

It was not a pleasant experience.

The only thing that made it worse was the weird noises that seemed to burrow deep into her skull. Incessant whisperings and strange songs that filled her mind like multiple cats in a too-small vase. Eventually the whispers subsided a little and she was able to make out other voices, gruffer ones.

"Hey, hey! Wake up."

"Come on princess, get a move on. You guys have been out for a while, time to rise and shine."

Ally blearily opened her eyes. Above her stood two extremely tall men. The two guys that had been hanging around in the alleyway outside. One had long,shoulder-length, chestnut hair, a sturdy jaw and frame, and puppy-dog eyes. He reminded her of a Labrador Retriever who had lost his chewy bone. The other one, well Ally knew a babe when she saw one.

"What the fuck is going on?" She asked, sitting up.

The pretty one responded to her question with a raised brow and a deep voice. "We were hoping you could tell us."

Ally leaned forward and spoke in a conspiratorial tone. "What exactly do you want to know?" She asked, a brow raised and a flirtatious smile fluttering on her mouth.

That was when Maeve had to butt her gigantic head in.

"Ally, stop flirting with the poor man. What'd he ever do to deserve that?" The redhead sighed, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

Ally turned narrowed eyes on Maeve.

"Rule number two Maeve."She warned her roommate.

It was then that Ally got a good look at her short friend.

"Maeve, when did you grow wings?" She asked slowly.

Indeed Maeve did seem to have sprouted what looked quite frankly like oversized raptor wings. Ashy brown feathers gave way to tangerine-red tips which started flapping wildly as Maeve turned to see what she was talking about.

"Holy shit!" The small girl screamed.

She stood, spinning around herself trying to get a better look. The sight of Maeve caught in a blizzard of feathers reminded Ally of some sort of bird-hurricane. Maeve stopped flapping to glare at her.

"--Sorry--you just--look--so stupid!" Ally gasped in between bursts of laughter.

Maeve's wings came up to cover her face as she blushed.

"Look who's talking Birdbrain." She muttered back.

Ally gave a confused squint.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Maeve waved away her wings and pointed at a spot right behind Ally. Ally craned her neck around, only to get a face full of feathers.

"What the actual fuck?!" Ally yelled as she scrambled to her feet, "Jesus-shit-fucking!"

The two men stood and watched this exchange from a safe distance, making sure they didn't accidentally get in the way of the spray of wings that took up most of the small apartment.

"I'm guessing those fluffy suckers are new, since the last time we saw you, Red, you didn't look like a chicken on steroids." The pretty guy, who Ally could now see stood with a bit of a bow-legged stance.

"Dean!" The tall one with hippie hair chastised, hitting 'Dean' on the arm.

"No need to get all defensive Sam, I was just asking a question." Dean replied, "So, they new or what?"

"No shit sherl\- wait, back up a sec'. Maeve, you know these dudes?" Ally asked incredulously.

Maeve's wings returned to cover her face.

Maybe, but that was about a month ago, when we were moving in. I didn't know they would show up again!" Maeve defended herself.

"Come on, let's all just calm down." Sam placated.

Both girls gave him a glare which would be menacing if they didn't have feathers sticking out of their hair in odd directions.

Maeve sighed. "He's right, this isn't going to get us anywhere."

Ally's glare turned onto her friend, and Maeve raised her palms appeasingly.

"Hey, I'm just pointing out the obvi\--"

The door slammed open, interrupting Maeve mid sentence. Through it burst two boys,. The first was short, very very short. He was shorter than Maeve, for goodness sake, and Maeve was short. He had straight and dark, almost emo hair and circles under his eyes which were conveniently covered by rectangular glasses, the other was almost as tall as Ally. He had flyaway bangs and eyes that looked like they were constantly questioning. They skidded to a halt when they saw the strange little scenario which was unfolding in front of them.

"What the hell is going on?" The shorter

"Joe, James, what in the name of all things fried and holy are you doing here?" Ally shrieked, desperately trying to cover her wings and failing.

Sam and Dean, who in the confusion had somehow managed to procure pistols and which they were now pointing at the intruders, lowered their weapons slightly.

"Wait, you know these guys?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and for fucks sake put down those guns!" Ally demanded.

She turned on the suited brothers, her wings subconsciously raised to block her guy friends from Sam and Dean's imposing figures. Her feathers, which seemed to mimic those of a golden eagle, gleamed against the late afternoon light filtering in through the room's only window like bronze daggers. It may have been humorous to watch her trip over her wings before, but now Ally was anything but funny.

Maeve, sensing that someone, two someones to be precise, were about to get bitchslapped in she didn't move fast, marched over to Sam and Dean and yanked the guns from their slightly stunned hands. Thanking whatever god controlled the distribution of random knowledge on the internet, she carefully unloaded the magazines in the guns and threw all of it to the floor.

“No guns, now tell us who y’all are and why you’re here.” Maeve said.

Her voice was calm, but Sam and Dean could tell she meant business. They had both used that voice enough to know the tone. The brothers eyed each other, silently communicating for a moment before Dean rolled his eyes and spoke.

“Can you at least send the guppy and goldfish out of the room?”

He gestured at James, whose mouth was hanging by its hinges as he watched what was going on before his eyes, and Joe, who stood quietly observing the whole situation, and looked a lot like a hobbit in comparison to all of the tall people in the room. Maeve turned to Ally, whose wings had lowered when the gun was made obsolete, and cocked her at their neighbors standing in the doorway. Ally turned and ushered the slack-jawed James out of the door while Joe followed dutifully behind. Before she could close the door though, Joe turned abruptly and looked Maeve evenly in the eye.

“I have no absolutely idea what the hell you guys are doing,” he said measuredly, “but I expect a full explanation later, and don’t bullshit me. I can tell when you do that.”

He turned to face Ally.

“Make sure Mae doesn’t see something shiny and get herself killed. If either of you come knocking on my door and crying over broken wing-bones or whatever I’m not fixing them.” He threatened.

He then looked at Sam and Dean, his eyes narrowed.

“If I see so much as a scratch on these girls, there’ll be hell to pay. It doesn’t matter how untouchable you are, or how well you hide. I will find you, and I will tear you limb from limb, skin from muscle, muscle from bone, and i assure you I will enjoy every second of it.”

With that statement still hanging in the air he left.

After holding a long moment of stunned silence, Dean let out a long breath.

“I’m gonna call Cas,” He said as he pulled out his phone, “The guy is only a half days drive away and he needs to see this.”

Sam nodded and let Dean leave the room, texting on his phone. The giant of a man sat down on the stained carpet and gestured to the space in front of him.

“Well? Are we going to exchange information or what?”

 

 


	5. Wings of... Freedom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we have wings, now what?

Everyone probably experienced soreness at one point in their life or another, but not like this. Ally woke up to a blaring alarm clock, which she blurredly recalled having repeatedly hit the snooze button on earlier that morning, and rolled out of bed. Literally. Groaning, she managed to get her self up on her feet and her wings, like her arms, stretched out. She flopped back onto her bed.

“This is hell.” She moaned into her sheets.

Maeve, who had a similar experience that morning, knocked on the open door.

“I would offer you coffee but neither of us had a chance to pick any up. So...tea?” She slightly tipped the mug towards her roommate who twisted her neck from the blanket towards her.

“No, I don’t think you understand, my wings are killing me and I NEED coffee.” Ally hissed

back at her.

“What do you want me to do? The store isn’t open yet and I doubt the coffee shop is either. I sure as hell am not going to go across the hall at this hour.” Ally rolled her head back at the clock which flashed 6:00. Both the girls had gone home the night before and crashed, so Ally didn’t have the luxury of blogging her way until morning.

“Do it.” Ally looked Maeve dead in the eye.

“Are you insane? James isn’t really a morning person and obviously neither is Joe.” Maeve

“Do. It.” Ally said once again, more daringly.

“Ugh, fine but just because I want some too.” Maeve proceeded to leave but turned around. “You should also start cutting wing holes from your tops.” She turned around and showed Ally her plain gray tank top with two clean slits coming down from the top to her lower back. “Just telling you now, it’s a bitch to put on.”

She walked through past the kitchen and out the door. Staring at J n’ J’s door, she hesitated, but decided to ring the doorbell anyway. After a brief pause, the door flew open and there stood Joe in a thick blanket cocoon and eyes like the Devil’s.

“What.” his glare bore holes into Maeve and he didn’t seem to care much that her wings had made a cocoon of it’s own around her. One of the feathered limbs lifted itself slightly to reveal one of her eyes.

“I was just wondering if, we could possibly sorta maybe borrow some coffee.” Her voice was timid sounding and a small smile could be seen beyond the plumage.

Joe stared at her for a few seconds and adjusted his glasses. Without a word he walked back into his room and closed the door. A light click told Maeve that he locked it, leaving her in the hallway, staring at their slightly messy apartment.

“Is that a yes?” She called towards the hallway. Hearing no response she cautiously walked into the kitchen, letting the front door slam shut on its own. She shifted through the numerous boxes of cereal and oddly an entire box of salt and found nothing. Not wanting to confront the obviously cranky Joe, she moved on to the pantry, but, before she could open it, someone walked in.

“It’s not nice to snoop.” She pivoted on her heels knocking over a bowl of fruit, sending oranges and pears all over the floor. James stood in the archway of the kitchen and burst out laughing.

“You scared the hell out of me. I thought you were Joe.” Maeve bent down to pick up the produce only to push over a jar of pickles. Luckily, James caught it in time, preventing it from crashing to the floor. Maeve cringed a bit as she stood back up.

“Sorry, as you can see, I’m not used to these things yet.”

James leaned on his hands against the countertop.

“What’s up with those things anyway?” he asked, a quizzical smile painted on his face. She sighed.

"It's a long, confusing story."

"I have time. "

Maeve stopped to gather her thoughts, but nothing came.

"Well--there was this guy--and he had this dagger thing-- and there was the apartment-- and this blue light-- and weird light snake things-- and I blacked out-- and woke up with this horrible headache-- and wings-- and-and I don't know. I mean, I don’t even understand it myself."

James walked over to one of the further cupboards and pulled out a can of grounded coffee. He stuck the grounds in a filter and started the coffee machine. It buzzed softly in the gray, still morning.

“Why don’t you ask Sam and Dean, they should know.” James leaned on the wooden countertop.

“I think they’re FBI agents, why would they know anything about this?” Maeve grabbed a couple of cups from the cupboard near her and brought them next to the coffee pot, keeping her wings tucked close to her body..

“Well, because they’re hunters.” James looked at her oddly. “It’s pretty obvious, they’re from the Supernatural series. Sam and Dean and the coming to New York for no real reason whatsoever. It’s them.”

“James, that’s just a book series. They don’t exist.” The coffee maker beeped twice and Maeve poured two cups of coffee, grabbing both on her way out. “You are such a geek. Just try and get Joe up without getting yourself killed, I think they should be over soon.” She backed out of the kitchen with both cups in hand and went back to Ally’s room.

Ally lay in the exact same position on her bed as she was before Maeve left.

“GET UP, I HAVE YOUR COFFEE.”

Maeve half balanced the cups in her arms and half kicked Ally’s sheets off her. Ally simply groaned and slid off the bed landing in what looked suspiciously like child’s pose and looked up at the coffee cups. Giving one last exasperated sigh she slowly got herself up and took one of the cups into the kitchen. Maeve trailed behind her and took a seat on one of the stools, making sure her wings didn’t get caught under the stool’s feet.

“Sam and Dean are coming over soon and so are James and Joe. You should be awake by then.”

She took a long drag from her cup and looked up at the closed window. A bird sat on one of the windowsills of the neighboring building. Maeve stared at its wings gently tucked at its sides. She took in the fact that she had a pair of her own and there were going to be some major changes about to take place.

 


	6. O’ Canada!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is back in town!

Chapter 6: O’ Canada!

 

At about eleven o’clock in the morning there was a knock on the door. James sat on the overstuffed couch and nursed a cup of tea. He had already managed to wake up Joe, who was sitting on the floor of the girls’ dining/living room, still in his blanket cocoon and sipping carefully on a cup of coffee. Ally had somehow managed to find a blueberry muffin in the next to empty kitchen, and was now laying on her stomach, a position which allowed her sore and ruffled wings to hang freely in the air, and munching on her fluffy prize. Maeve, who had been reading a book while perched on her stool, stood up and turned down the radio playing ‘White Rabbit’ by Jefferson Airplane.

“Don’t everyone get up at once.” she remarked as she strode to the door.

Unlocking the old fashioned bolt, Maeve opened the door to see Sam and Dean standing on the other side. With them stood another man who she assumed was Castiel. The stranger looked her over before staring at her wings intently, his head tilting like a cat. Dean peered over Cas’s shoulder.

“Well, aren’t you going to let us in? Or do we have to answer your questions three first?” He smirked.

Maeve rolled her eyes, used to quips from Ally. She opened the door wider to let the three men pass. Ally looked up from her muffin-and-sore-wing induced daze to greet the new-comers.

“Anyone here good with massages?” she asked.

Dean warily raised his hand. Ally turned her face to look at the hunter.

“I will suck your dick if you massage my wings for, like, five minutes.” she said in a tone that sounded almost sincere.

Dean and Sam eyed Castiel questioningly. Cas’s eyes were the size of saucers, giving off a look that clearly said ‘I HAVE ONLY EVER HAD ONE SEXUAL EXPERIENCE IN MY LIFE WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME???’ Maeve huffed, pulling her hair back she decided to put everyone out of their misery.

“She’s joking, dudes.”

All of the men in the room, with the exception of James and Joe, who understood the difference between serious-Ally and Just-kidding-Ally, let out a heavy breath.

“Yeah, yeah. Way to spoil the fun Mae. Now get over here and massage my wings, you miserable heterosexual.” Ally groused.

Maeve wrinkled her nose in distaste, but sat behind Ally, cracked her knuckles, and started kneading her fingers into the muscles that made up Ally’s wings. She was careful to avoid the area on the undersides of the wings where feather met skin, as she knew that they were particularly sensitive spots. Castiel followed Maeve and stood behind her, studying the wings on both girls. Sam and Dean took the lull in the conversation to squeeze onto the small couch with James. Together the three men were squished so tightly together that it was almost funny.

“So, Cas, You got any idea what happened to the bird-brain twins?” Dean asked.

Castiel ‘hmm’ed in thought.

“This is a very strange occurrence.” The trenchcoated man said softly.

“You’re telling me.” Maeve snickered.

Cas, ignoring Maeve’s quip, went on. “Considering what you told me of the situation Dean, I would guess that the man these girls met was on the run from Metatron.”

“That still doesn’t explain how they have wings.” Sam interrupted.

“Pure grace transference to a non-angelic body, which this obviously is, requires a very complicated spell. It cannot simply be taken directly, as it would if given to an angel. It would kill the mortal host.” Cas explained, “It is possible to do it however, but it requires two willing participants and in all my years on earth I have never heard of it being carried out so hurriedly. The results from such an act were too unpredictable. I guess it shows how much things have changed.”

“If I had to guess,” He continued, “ I would say that this is some sort if physical manifestation of grace which is visible on this plane of existence due to an error in the transference ceremony. They certainly seem to act as true angel wings would, except for the fact that they are corporeal. You each only have two, which suggests that the original angel was only a warrior, although it could be that an archangel split their powers between you two, causing you to have half the power, and therefore half the wings, it is unlikely as every archangel in existence is either dead or--indisposed.”

James craned his neck to look Castiel.

“Who the heck is this guy, some sort of angel expert?” he asked Sam and Dean.

Castiel looked at the lanky man and smiled. His eyes crinkling at the corners.

“My name is Castiel, I am--or was-- an angel of the lord.”

James’s jaw dropped.

“He does that a lot, doesn’t he?” Dean noted.

James looked gleefully at Maeve, his entire face lit up with a smug joy.

“BOOM! I told you it was them!” He crowed, “And you said that they were just fictional characters!”

Sam and Dean looked at each other in horror. Recognition dawned on their faces and Sam turned to look James, who was bouncing next to him.

“You, uh, don’t know the series Supernatural, do you?” He asked.

“We ALL do. Well, not Joe.” James said, gesturing to the grumpy ball of blankets on the floor next to him, “But the rest of us do.”

Sam ran a hand through his hair, then put his head in his large hands. Dean stood up.

“I need a drink.” He stated loudly, “Ginger, you got any scotch?”

Maeve nodded towards the kitchen, her hands never leaving Ally’s wings.

As Dean stomped around the corner Castiel turned his attention back to Maeve. He crouched until he was level with Maeve’s orange-tipped wings and stretched out an open palm. Just before his hand reached her new pinfeathers he paused.

“May I?” He asked.

His face, which on Sam could almost be called ‘puppy-dog-eyes’, made him look like the world’s most polite kitten. His eyes were open and sparkling with honesty and his head was cocked curiously to one side. It was hard to refuse such a face. Maeve shrugged and tried to look nonchalant about a near-stranger touching her new appendages. She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a strange, soft sound emanating from Ally. Everyone turned their attention to the brunette. Even the lump-that-was-Joe shifted to face Ally.

“Are you purring?” Maeve asked, taking her hands off of the girl in question’s wings and arching her eyebrows.

Ally’s eyes shot open, the noise stopping abruptly as she sat up, and a red blush crept over her face.

“Shut up, it felt nice.” She mumbled, shrouding her face in her feathers.

Castiel gave his kitten impersonation again. His eyes squinted this time, and he frowned.

“I think the best thing to do at this point is to get used to the wings. They are obviously not going anywhere and trying to take the grace out of your bodies could be dangerous. Do you have anywhere secluded to hide?” The angel inquired.

Joe chose this moment to emerge like a crotchety butterfly from his cocoon of comforters.

“If it’s secluded you want, I have a safe-house in Canada that we can go to.” The undersized man supplied.

“Why do you have a safe-house?” James asked incredulously.

Castiel replied as is if James hadn’t even spoken.

“Good. Now, I can hide your wings briefly, but it will only last until you are out of the city. After that they will reappear.”

Cas laid a hand on the space between each girl's shoulder blades and wings, and they felt a tingling sensation on their backs, as if their wings had fallen asleep. When they turned behind them to look, their wings were gone.

“Awesome!” Ally whooped.

“Be careful.” Castiel warned, “There are those who would try to take control of you. There is a war brewing between the angels, and I’m afraid you have jumped headfirst into the middle of it. Joe, if you give us directions, Sam, Dean and I can go on ahead and you all can pack before you leave.”

Joe nodded and exited the room with Cas. Sam stood and yelled into the kitchen.

“Dean, come on, we’re going to stake out a safe-house for Ally and Maeve!” and then he exited as well.

James stood and stretched.

“So,” He mused, tapping a foot, “We are going to Canada.”


	7. Skyfall

Half an hour past the border the girls were complaining of wing aches and the boys were irritated. Apparently, just because no one can see your wings doesn’t mean that you can’t feel them.

“Are we there yet, my wings hurt. There’s this throbbing on my upper back and it’s like nothing and something is hurting at the same time. auuugh” Ally flopped onto Maeve’s thighs in the backseat of the car. James sat shotgun with earbuds in his ears unfazed by the twenty-sixth complaint from Ally.

“Shut up, mine hurt too.” Maeve leaned forward to prevent her back from getting too close to the seat. Joe, who was trying to concentrate on driving, coughed in annoyance.

A few hours after that, Joe gave up on trying to tolerate the girls’ incessant whining and pulled over at a motel rest stop, staring at the looming gray clouds in the shot behind them. As he exited the car, he headed straight for the main office, leaving a sleeping James with Maeve and Ally. The pair, with their wings visible at this point, tumbled out of the vehicle and onto the ground of the deserted parking lot.

“Wow this looks cheerful.” Ally stretched her arms up into the air, her wings reaching for the sky.

“Oh my god, that feels good.” Maeve’s wings mirrored Ally’s as she took in a much needed breath.

James opened the car door, yawning, and looked over at the two.

“If we weren’t out in the middle of nowhere I would tell you to put those away.” He reached under his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

Joe walked back out of the small office holding two pairs of keys.

“We’re here for one night and one night only. We have to make it to Marshall Lake by tomorrow. We leave at seven-thirty in the morning, do not be late.” Joe spoke the last sentence with a hint of concern.

“We get it.” Ally took the two keys from him and started walking towards her room number. Maeve followed behind with two backpacks in her hands.

Joe and James took their own duffle bags from the trunk of the car and headed to their own room, which was conveniently right next to Ally and Maeve’s. As the sun dipped below the horizon, an eerie calm descended upon the building. Ally lay flat on her back in a way so the only part of her new appendages that was crushed was the bone between the two limbs. Music blasted in her ears as she surfed her itouch. Maeve stared at the television which was set on a news channel broadcasting about strange occurrences at a nearby town.

“This is-” the t.v buzzed. “-reporting to you live from-” static filled the screen.

“Oh come on.”Maeve knocked the top of the device with her hand.

“Just in, our weather balloons seem to be reporting in small electrical storms all over the-” bzzz “-county. Residents are recommended to stay indoors until they pass.” A short roar came from the ceiling.

“Ally,” Maeve turned around, an anxious look plastered on her face. When no response came she pulled the earphones from Ally’s head. “Do you hear that? We should go check on the boys.”

“I’m sure they’re fine. I mean, they can take care of themselves.” Ally plugged her music back in, dismissing the comment.

“Well-”

A crashing noise boomed from next door. Maeve glared at Ally, who at this point was too

immersed in the music to pay attention to that, and rushed out of the room, staring at the broken lock of the next door.

"Guys?" Meave called cautiously.

She slowly pushed it open, her heart pounding in her chest. Her worried eyes locked with James' terror filled ones. A girl no older than 15 had him pinned to the motel wall with nothing but a gesture and Joe was nowhere in sight. Her mouth twisted into a cruel smile as she saw the wings on Maeve's back. Dropping James, the girl lunged for her but was interrupted by a gunshot and a splash of water. The liquid sizzled as it made contact and the girl screamed, revealing black eyes as she looked past Maeve right at Joe who at this point, grabbed her arm and ran for his car, all the while muttering something about forgetting to put some sort of traps for devils up.

"Do not under any circumstances underestimate her. She can rip your head off with her bare hands and do not let her see Ally." Joe warned her.

He opened his trunk and lifted the fake bottom from it, revealing a stash of weapons so varied in size and range that it could have belonged to a small army. Maeve’s eyes widened comically upon seeing the cache of knives, guns, and other assorted artillery.

“So I guess you’re all for the NRA, right?” She joked, tremors giving away the terror lying just beneath her humor.

Joe frowned in response. “No, civilians shouldn’t be able to shoot each other. This is a special circumstance.”

“What, shooting a little kid? How is that any different from what’s been going on in the news recently?” Meave retaliated, her eyes ablaze with anger.

Joe ran a hand through his hair tiredly, but didn’t stop loading a few guns and grabbing various bottles and tools from the trunk. His hair was already messy from the car ride here, but now it stuck out at odd angles and when coupled with the frantic, angry look in his eyes he made a spot on impression of a mad scientist. The small, but apparently dangerous boy talked while he hurriedly rummaged through his bags.

“That “little kid” is literally a monster who is trying to kill you. Forgive me if I, as someone who as a rule doesn’t harm humans, save your sorry ass.”

Joe shoved a pair of spray bottles and a rug into an extra duffel bag, along with two small pistols. He quickly zipped up the bag and threw it over his shoulder, looking back at the room for the creature.

“What do you mean she’s a monster? I mean I think I saw something with her eyes but, I’m sure it was just the lighting.” Joe continued to drag her along to the side of the two motel buildings, seeming to have already dealt with such people before.

“She’s a demon. She’s a something thousand year old demon crammed into a teenage body. Here.” He tossed her the smaller of the two pistols and an already loaded clip. Maeve caught the gun, still frazzled by the information, but dropped it as soon as she let it sink in.

“She’s not a demon. Are you crazy? Even if she was, there's still a person there.” Maeve shut her eyes and covered them with her hands, trying to calm herself down. Joe pushed the pistol to her stomach.

“She’s a deadly. Now take the goddamn pistol unless you want Alley or James to die.”

He loaded his own gun and peeked past the brick wall at the girl scanning the parking lot.

"Oh hunter~," the girl called out in a sing song voice. " if you value the life of your friend here, I suggest you bring me the angel."

She dragged a beaten James by the collar of his shirt and dropped him in front of her.

"You have one minute before I rip his heart out."

Joe stuck his back to the building holding his gun to his chest. Maeve noticed the conflicting expression on his face and quickly decided for him.

"If it's me you want, don't hurt my friends." Maeve hollered.

She walked out from the shadow of the building and put her arms up in defeat. She shakily dropped the pistol and kicked it to the girl. The demon picked up the weapon, her smile back in it's place as she aimed it at Maeve, who was trying her best to keep a brave face. Maeve cringed and her wings wrapped around her into a futile shield. She drew a deep breath, closed her eyes and forced them to unwrap. She stood a bravely as she could waiting for the loud noise of a shot. Instead the only sound she heard was the laugh of the demon.

"I would have never thought an angel could be so weak. From all the stories, I expected more time to play with my dinner." Pouted the evil little girl.

She dropped the gun and walked towards Maeve, her hands reaching for her wings, her fingers running along each feather, maneuvering it's way to the underside of the wing. Chills ran down Maeve's back as she shifted uncomfortably. This felt wrong, like a violation and a defilement and just wrong. As the demon’s small hands moved closer and closer to the sensitive area where her wings met her skin every instinct she had to her to stop this. Before the demon got any further however, Joe ran from his spot, fired a warning shot, and  started reciting a sort of incantation. Maeve  stumbled back, but was too much in shock to run for cover.

" Regna terrae, cantate Deo,

psallite Domino

qui fertis super caelum

caeli ad Orientem

Ecce dabit voci Suae

vocem virtutis,

tribuite virtutem Deo."

The girl howled with pain and started coughing up a black smoke. Her body dropped to the ground, the black mass fleeing the grounds before Joe could continue. Maeve blinked and rushed for the girl, while Joe took after the unconscious James.

" She's breathing." Maeve called out and sighed in relief.

"Same here. Though, he is a bit bruised" Joe answered as he cradled James’s head in his lap, examining it carefully.

At that moment, one of the doors to their room opened and the face of a confused Ally with one ear bud out appeared.

" Woah, what happened here?" The oblivious girl asked

Joe motioned for her to come down as he picked up the torso of his roommate and she took his feet. They brought his body up to one of the rooms and the girl as well, waiting for them to awaken.

Joe, Ally, and Maeve sat in the corner of the room; two of them being exhausted from the ordeal. Maeve took this chance of silence to question her long time friend.

"She called you 'hunter'."

"Yeah." Joe looked up warily.

"What did she mean? You’re not really...”

Joe sat up and stretched, not answering Maeve’s question. She considered repeating it for his benefit, but Joe spoke as she started to reform the words.

“I heard you. I’m just not going to tell you right now.”

He winced and rolled his shoulders and Maeve respected his wishes, instead taking a moment to look at him. He looked much different than he had earlier in their apartment, sadder and more tired. It wasn’t the same type of tired that she usually saw on her friend’s face. It was less of a grumpy drowsiness and more of an exhaustion that ran bone-deep. He looked drained, world-weary, and the very thought of her friend feeling like this made Maeve irrationally angry. This was her friend, heck, he was almost like her brother damnit! Nobody, and she meant nobody, messed with her friends. Ally cocked her head to the side, poking Maeve’s side with a wingtip.

“Hey, you okay? She asked.

Maeve took a deep breath, trying to bury her anger to use when she really needed it. She looked away from Joe, but instead her eyes fell on the bruised frame of James, lying asleep and helpless on the bed. For someone so lanky he now looked very, very small. Yeah, that wasn’t going to help anytime soon. She stood, her wings covered in dust from the rubble and ruffled from being handled humiliatingly by the demon. She looked at Ally a purpose in her eyes.

“First, we go to the safe house and learn how to use these things properly. After that, we find these, these things,” Maeve spit out the last word like it was bile on the tongue, “and we destroy them.”

 

 


End file.
